broken
by Anna Spicer Evans
Summary: cuphead finds out from papa kettle that his brother mugman has a rare terminal disease since birth that could paralyze him. cup head is scared.he doesn't want to lose his brother. Eventually mugman dies and cuphead became so depressed. being able to move on and feel like he couldnt live without his brother, cuphead commits suicide, ultimately selling his tortured soul to devil
1. 1

"the sun sure is bright outside today. " cuphead said, looking up at the sky.

Not a cloud filled the sky and there was a slight breeze.

Cuphead qnd his brother mugman lay on the grass infront of their house.

They regularly do this to look at the clouds and make shapes.

It was great fun and it didn't cost anything.

Mugman believed it to be a bonding exsperience with his brother, cuphead, as a few months before they had a falling out and fought alot.

"no clouds today. I miss Mr Tedd's. " mugman said pointing to the sky.

Mr tedds was a bear shaped cloud that cuphead made up in the clouds for mugman.

Mugman always acted younger than his brother in actions and thought.

Cuphead didn't mind it. He loved his brother regardless.

However, nothing could prepare him for what was going to happen.


	2. 2

Cuphead and his brother stood up and then started to take a walk into town.

Cuphead always wore his red jacket when he went into town.

He had it for a while. It was his favourite as papa kettle gave it to him on his 16th B-Day.

Now 20, it was a bit worn but cuphead didn't care.

Cuphead put his hands into his pockets as he walked...somwthing he frequently did when he walked.

He looked over to mugman, who started to stumble as he walked.

"you OK Muggs? You don't normally stumble like that. "

Mugman said nothing. He looked tired and looked down at his feet.

"seriously Muggs... Talk to me please?. " cuphead asked mugman after a few minuets passed qnd he didn't respond.

"I don't feel good. That's all. My legs don't wanna work. I'll b OK. "

Cuphead put his hand on his brothers shoulder to steady him.

Suddenly, mugman fell to the ground and gasped for air, shaking as he became ridgid.


	3. 3

"Muggs! " cuphead yelled as he bent down to be by his brothers side.

"please be OK, please be OK. I'll get papa. "

Mugman continued to shake and grunt, his eyes closed tightly.

Cuphead tried his best to drag his brother to the yard.

Luckily, they didn't go too far.

"papa, papa there's something wrong with mugman. Help me. " cuphead yelled as he approached the front yard.

Papa kettle was in his rocker reading a cookbook, about to start lunch when he heard cuphead's pleas.

He threw down the cookbook and ran outside.

"cuphead,whats wrong?"

Pappa kettle looked down at mugman, gasping and ridgid hard.

"oh no. I was afraid this would happen one day. " he said.

"what do u mean? Papa whats wrong?" cuphead said, tears stream down his cheeks.

"go get the small brown box under my rocker and hurry. "


	4. 4

Cuphead ran into the house and grabbed the small box under papa kettles rocker.

He ran outside and handed his papa the box.

Papa kettle opened up the box and pulled out a syringe.

"what's wrong? What is that? " cuphead said, scared now.

"medicine"

"for what?"

"to help him relax. He will sleep for a while then wake up and be OK. " papa kettle said giving Mugman a shot in his left hip.

Within a minuet, mugman fell asleep.

"help me carry him inside and put him on the couch."

Cuphead helped his father carry his brother into the house and put him on the couch.

"he looks so calm. What's in that stuff anyway?" cuphead asked his father, who covered mugman up with a blanket from his rocker.

"cuphead, I think it is time u found out the truth. "


	5. 5

Cuphead got a scared look on his face. He sat down next to mugman on the couch and tried not to cry.

"your brother, since birth, has a rare disease that will ultimately make him paralyzed and die. Every episode he has will be longer and longer till he finally lapses into a coma and fades away. "

Cuphead sat still as a rock for a few seconds, tears forming in his terrified eyes.

"can...can he be cured? He can't die. "

"sadly, there isn't a cure, cuphead. I was warned when I got yall from the orphanage. Your brother isn't like u... He's sick, cuphead. The disease has laid dormant for 19 years. It just now shows up. Something must have initiated the disease. He won't get any better."

Cuphead stood up and then stomped upstairs to the room he and his brother shared.

He flung himself onto the bed and screamed into a pillow till he passed out.

"NO, NO NOT MUGGS! I DONT WANT HIM TO DIE! "


	6. 6

2 hours passed.

Cuphead heard a light taping on the bedroom door and slowly opened his eyes to see mugman standing in the doorway.

"can I come in? I didn't want to wake u up. "

Cuphead sat up in his bed and knodded his head.

Mugman walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"are you OK? I heard you scream an hour ago. What's wrong?" mugman asked cuphead as he sat on the edge of cuphead's bed.

Tears swelled up in cupheads eyes. He grabbed his brother close and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want u to die Muggs. I love u. Don't go. "

"what are you talking about? I'm not dying." mugman said confused.

"papa didn't tell u?"

"tell me what?" mugman asked, still confused.


	7. 7

"you collapsed on the ground and gasped for air 2 hours ago. Papa told me to get your medicine to stop u from hurting. He told me u were born with a rare disease since birth. Your episodes will become longer and longer until u fall into a coma and die. You won't be getting any better. It's downhill from here. "

Mugman felt tears swell up in his eyes.

He remained silent until he burst into tears in cupheads chest a few minuets later.

He squeezed his brother tightly, sobbing heavily.

"I don't wanna die, cuphead. I don't wanna die. I wanna live."

"me too buddy,me too." cuphead said between tears.


	8. 8

Mugman walked downstairs.

He went over to papa kettle and said, "is it true? Am I going to die?"

Papa kettle looked at cuphead and then at mugman and then said,"your brother told you already?"

Mugman nodded.

Papa kettle nodded and then said, "yes it's true son. Let's try to make the best of the rest of your life while we can." papa kettle said, his voice shaking. It was very hard for him to tell mugman those words. He had hoped for so long the people at the orphanage were wrong. But now he saw the bitter truth and it sank in hard.

Then cuphead heard words from his brother that he never wanted to hear.

"how long do I have left, papa?"

"no-one knows son. Months maybe years. We have to make the best of this time we have together, okay?"

Mugman felt tears swell in his eyes. He ran up to his room, screaming and crying. He slammed the door behind him.


	9. 9

"I need to go and comfort him, papa. " cuphead said, walking towards the stairs.

"no son. Let him have time to process everything. It will take time for him to come to terms with the fact that he has a terminal illness. Let him mourn then u can comfort him. " papa kettle said.

Cuphead nodded and then sat on the couch.

He could hear his brother scream upstairs. A terrorizing sound it was. A sound of fear and uncertainty.

This went on for half an hour until everything went silent...too silent.

Cuphead and papa kettle went upstairs to see mugman on his bed, struggling to catch his breath. His eyes glazed over. The look of pure fear was in his eyes as his chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"papa, his medicine..please. " cuphead said, fear in his eyes.

Papa kettle went downstairs and got the box with the medicine in it. He went back upstairs and showed cuphead how to give his brother the shot.


	10. 10

It took ten minuets for the medicine to take effect and mugman relax and fallback asleep.

"papa, "cuphead said. "this isn't a life. I feel so bad for my brother. I want so bad to help him get better. I wish there was a way. "

"I know son. I wish there was too. All we can do is spend as much time with him as possible. I know it will be hard but we have to make him happy and try not to show our fear infront of mugman. He is already under stress as it is. He doesn't need more. "

Cuphead nodded and then held his brothers limp hand.

Things had to get better... They just had to.


	11. 11

2 months later

2 months passed. Everyone tried to spend as much time with mugman as they could.

They went on trips and went to see different places. They brought home souvenirs from their journies and took lots and lots of funny memorable photos.

The episodes got longer and longer, just as papa kettle was afraid of.

Mugman slowly became more and more weak and tired.

He walked slower and talked weakly. Sometimes he had to use a wheelchair to get around as he was so weak.

He knew he would die and he accepted it. He came to the realisation that this was it and to make the best of the time he has left.

One Saturday, cuphead and mugman laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

Clouds filled the sunset lit sky with all different shapes and colors. It was a remarkable sight to say the least.

The past two months cuphead and mugman would do this alot. Cuphead tried to make as many memories with his brother as he could.

Little did he know, this would be the last sunset he and his brother shared together.

Mugman weakly lifted his arm up and pointed to the sky.

"look cuphead, Mr Tedds. "


	12. 12

Cuphead smiled and then said,"it sure is Muggs. Isn't that cool?"

Suddenly, mugman got really still. His eyes glazed over and he began to foam at the mouth and shake.

Cuphead got up in a flash. "papa! Come quick, hurry. Mugman is sick. It's bad this time."

Papa kettle sped outside.

"get the shot, hurry cuphead."

Mugman put his hand weakly on cuphead's hand and looked blankly into cuphead's eyes.

"I'm OK cuppy. I love u." he said weakly and slowly.

Cuphead began to cry. "I love u too buddy. You will be OK. I'll give u medicine u will be better, u will see. "

Mugman slowly closed His eyes and began to shake violently, foam coming out his mouth as his chest heaved rapidly.

Papa kettle and cuphead carried mugman into the house and put him on the couch and covered him up

Papa kettle dimmed the lights and made the room comfortable. The only light on in the living room was a small table lamp.

Cuphead gave his brother the shot and waited for it to work.

It never did.


	13. 13

Mugman never opened His eyes again.

Within an hour, mugman stoped shaking, but the gasping remained.

He couldn't move anymore and he layed motionless on the couch.

He fought hard to catch his breath but he couldn't.

Cuphead cried so hard.

"wake up Muggs please wake up. Your OK." Cuphead said, terror in his shaky voice.

Papa kettle tried to move mugman and make him move but he laid cold and still...struggling to breathe.

"cuphead, i hate to be the bearer of bad news but mugman is no longer with us. He is in a coma. He won't be breathing much longer. I'll go get some friends and have them say goodbye."

"NOOO!! MUGMAN, PLEASE, DONT GO." cuphead screamed.

He cried into mugmans chest. He cried harder than he ever cried before.

He just lost his brother.

He wouldn't be coming back.


	14. 14

Cuphead and papa kettle stayed up all night with mugman.

They didn't want to miss out on any moments with him.

Mugman hung in there till 2:05 am, when he took his last breath and faded away.

Cuphead and papa kettle cried harder than they ever cried before.

The pain of loosing someone so close to them was almost too hard to bear.

Cuphead looked at his brother.

Mugman layed peacefully on his bed, as papa kettle moved him there earlier that morning as well as put him in his pjs.

He remained cold and still.

He was no longer.

Gone

Forever

Papa kettle put a blanket over mugman and cuphead lost his shit.

He screamed, screeched and cried, cowering in a corner rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

"cuphead. It's OK. I'm here for u. Let's go to sleep. We have the funeral plans in the morning."

Cuphead wouldn't leave mugmans side. He crawled into bed with his brother and held him tight as he cried some more.

An hour later, he fell asleep.

Papa kettle remained in the room to give cuphead comfort.


	15. 15

The funeral went sadly.

Cuphead didn't eat or drink anything at all up until the funeral.

Papa kettle made him eat a cookie because he didn't want him to die of starvation but cuphead just threw it back up in the bathroom at the funeral home.

Depression took its toll on him and he didn't want to live anymore.

He couldn't bare to live in a world without his brother.

He completely lost his shit when they lowered mugman into the ground in a casket.

From that point, cuphead shut down and went into complete shock.

The days following the funeral, cuphead remained in his room and didn't eat, drink or leave his bed.

Then one night, it was storming hard outside and it pushed cuphead over the edge.

He went into his closet, grabbed a rope and hung himself.

He couldn't bear living in a dark dreary world without his brother.


	16. 16

The next thing cuphead knew he opened his eyes and he was at the devils feet.

"well look who it is... Cuphead. We meet again. Suicide eh? Perfect." devil said with A grin on his face.

"my brother mugman died. I didn't want to live without him so I hung myself in the closet. Am I in hell?"

"uh, duh. Stupid cup. Wherelese do u think u would go...heaven with the angels? Ha!"

Cuphead stood up and then looked the devil in the eyes and said,"I need a favor of u. "

"me? U were the one trying to run away from me not towards me." devil said surprised.

"pain changes a person, devil. I had nothing to live for. I want you to take my soul."

The devil smiled a big toothy grin...evil thoughts swarmed his corrupted head.

"I will be happy to do that for u, but u have to do something for me in return. "

"like what? "

"in return for me taking ur soul, u have to work with king dice as his apprentice in my casino for the rest of your measily life. You agree to this and I will grant ur wish."

Cuphead nodded his head.

"ill do it. "

"great! Wish granted! "


	17. 17

Cuphead fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head as his soul left his body. The next thing he saw was his dead body at his feet.

He looked at his hands and body.

Around his wrists were spiked wristbands with skulls. His red shorts were replaced with baggy black jeans with straps and buckles. His brown shoes replaced with heavy black spiked combat boots. He wore no shirt.

He saw his reflection in a piece of broken glass. His eyes were heavily lined black as well as his eyelids covered black. His eyes were as red as blood. Fangs were in his mouth.

"do u like your appearance

cup? "

The devil boomed proudly.

"I didn't think my soul would look like this."

"it didn't originally. I added some...shall I say, extra touches.

KING DICE?!? COME GET YOUR APPRENTICE AND SHOW HIM TO HIS ROOM AND JOB STATION TO GET DRESSED! "


	18. 18 the end

King dice showed cuphead to his room filled with skulls and gargoyles...a Gothic wonderland.

"you live here. Ur uniform is on the bed. Get changed and I'll show u where u work. "

Cuphead got dressed and then king dice showed him to his job station.

"collection of souls.. Again king dice?"

"not just collecting souls. U don't have to go out into the world if u don't want to. U can enslave people who come to the casino and take souls that way. Easy as pie. "

"pie is easier." cuohead said smirking and chuckling.

"don't get sassy with me cuphead. We have history u know. "

"riiiight. OK whatever. I'm off to work. Leave me be. To hell with u. " cuphead said.

"funny pun cuphead. " king dice said.

Cuphead smirked and walked away.

End

Prologue

Cuphead remained in hell, collecting souls and trying to rid his mind of the pain of loosing mugman.

The devil built another casino and two months later, cuphead got promoted.


End file.
